


A Friendly Competition

by thepfeffernusse



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breast Expansion, Desperation, Endurance - Freeform, Fit Girl, Gen, Lactation, Lactation Expansion, Lactation Kink, Tomboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepfeffernusse/pseuds/thepfeffernusse
Summary: In a world where all women constantly lactate and must take regular breaks to pump their breast milk or risk involuntary let-down, Lauren's roommate, June, claims she can go on for days without pumping. Deciding to put this to the test, Lauren proposes a four-day, no-pump challenge. Never one to back down, June agrees and does far better than anyone would have expected.
Kudos: 13





	A Friendly Competition

Lauren awoke at 7 a.m. on a beautiful Saturday morning feeling like she was about to pop. She looked down at her chest and saw her small breasts swollen to nearly twice their normal size as well as tiny damp spots on the front of her pajama top. Clamping her eyes shut against the glare of the rising sun from her window, she groaned miserably and rolled out of bed.

 _You know better than to stay up drinking like that. _She thought to herself. _ This happens every time._

Stumbling out of her room and into the hall, she made her way blindly to the apartment's single bathroom. She then retrieved her breast pump from a cupboard and turned it on. It gave off a slight hum as she began fumbling with the suction flanges, trying to get them over her nipples by feel. When she did finally manage to get one in place, the strong suction pulled on her nipple with an all-too-familiar jerk and an impressive quantity of milk began to flow out of it and into the storage container. She felt her uncovered nipple begin to reflexively release a small flow as well and she had to open her eyes to quickly fit the other flange onto it before she made a mess all over the bathroom, wincing at the bright lights above the bathroom mirror. The immediate crisis averted, Lauren sighed and leaned over the sink to look at her reflection while she let the pump do its work.

A short, slim, mostly figureless, 23-year-old woman with olive skin and dirty blonde hair stared back at her through hazel eyes with dark bags beneath them. Her narrow hips were best described as “boyish” and her small breasts had never been anything to write home about. She often came up short in her own estimations, but right about now she inarguably looked like hell; too many margaritas and not enough sleep hadn't exactly left her feeling her best, either.

" _You_ can’t hold your alcohol," she told her reflection, pointing at herself in the mirror and looking derisively at the damp circles on her shirt. "Or your milk."

She looked at her pump and saw that the small reservoir was nearly half full already, but her tits were still releasing a steady flow of what she was sure would be unpalatable tequila-tainted milk. Her pump was generally more than enough to handle her normal capacity, but when she indulged as she had the previous evening she almost always went to bed without pumping only to wake practically overflowing. She usually had to empty the reservoir at least once when she was that full and that meant stopping the flow and then holding her milk until she could remove, empty, and refit the reservoir. It was something every woman seemed perfectly able to do, but she had never been particularly good at it.

She had never been able to hold very much. Within about four hours of her most recent let-down, she would have to run for a bathroom or lactary to pump or else risk soaking her bra and humiliating herself. Whenever she woke up in the morning, the first thing she needed to do was pump, especially when she'd spent the previous evening in the company of friends whose sole purpose in life seemed to be getting her drunk out of her mind.

She switched off the pump and clamped the small muscles behind her nipples as tightly as she could to stop the flow of milk. Working quickly, she impatiently poured the contents of the tank down the drain and replaced it. Relief washed over her as she switched the pump back on and felt her let-down recommence. She usually donated her milk to hospitals or research labs, but she knew this sample would be less than pure after the previous night’s festivities.

About fifteen minutes later, Lauren was fully milked and had finished a long shower. She felt better afterward, though her head was still pounding. As she left her room, she heard June, her big-breasted, statuesque Amazon of a roommate, come in from her customary morning jog. The tall, sporty, tomboy turned the corner into the hallway and saw Lauren standing just outside the kitchen door.

"Oh, you're up early," June said as she removed her earbuds and stretched her neck from side to side. "I thought you'd be feeling a little queasy after last night."

She had short, straight red-brown hair and was wearing thin jogging shorts that showed off more than a little of her thick, muscular ass. A gray sports bra, perhaps a size too small for her now, struggled to contain her large shapely breasts.

"I felt pretty sick when I woke up, but now I think I just need something to eat," Lauren said as she held one hand up to her temple. "Something greasy. I hear that can help with a hangover."

June continued her stretches and Lauren could see that her breasts looked a little larger than usual as she bent over, probably full of milk. It was then that Lauren had the sudden realization that June never seemed to pump with any regularity.

"June," Lauren said as she took in her roommate's impressive chest. "Weird question, but humor me, would you?"

"Um, alright," June said vaguely as she stood up, stretching both arms over her head and standing on her toes. "What's up?"

"I've noticed in the past that even when we've been on long road trips together you've never gotten out with us to pump. Not even when the other girls and I are feeling like we're about to explode for the third time that trip, why is that?"

"Oh, that," June stopped stretching and put her hands under her boobs, lifting them proudly before letting them drop back into place. "Well, I'm pretty big, so I just have a higher capacity."

"That's all?"

"Well, that and really strong nipple muscles."

She said it so matter-of-factly and with such obvious pride that Lauren wasn't sure how to respond.

“I usually don’t bother to pump until I’m pretty full,” she went on casually. “I can usually go a day without even feeling it, but I don't like to wait too long because it's a hassle away from home."

Lauren thought about it for a moment and realized that she had seen June swollen up to some truly absurd sizes in the past.

“So then how much can you hold?”

"I dunno...a lot?"

"But how long do you think you could go?"

"Maybe like…" June raised one eyebrow and looked upwards as if performing some sort of mental calculation. "Four days?"

"Bullshit."

"You've seen how much bigger my pump is, right?" June said as she looked at Lauren with a long-suffering expression.

"What I mean is," Lauren began, feeling defensive and more than a little indignant at her friend's superior attitude. "Everyone has to pump eventually."

"Sure, but I can go on for a really long time,” June sniffed, sounding mildly irritated. “The muscles around my ducts are crazy strong."

Lauren knew that June wasn't exactly trying to be boastful, but she could never resist a challenge and loved to make bets like this.

"You know what?" Lauren said, crossing her arms and cocking one hip. "You're on."

She had just realized there was a perfect way to catch her overly competitive roommate in a trap built by her own pride. She went on.

"Prove it. We have a long weekend, so let's put you to the test. You and I will stay in and just watch you fill up until you can’t anymore. You pump everything out tonight and we start the clock. If you make it until Wednesday evening, I’ll admit I was wrong."

“Fine, easy, I hope you like the taste of crow.”

“There’s just no way you’ll make it.”

June scoffed and spun on her heel to walk away, turning back at the last second before reaching her door at the end of the hall.

"It goes without saying, I'm sure," she said. "But I promise not to sneak off and drain while I jog."

"I'll trust you, for now," Lauren responded. "But if I find out you cheated you lose by default."

“I don't cheat," June sounded deadly serious about it. “Ever.”

"Ok, geez."

With that, June went into her room and shut the door. As Lauren turned back to the kitchen to find something for breakfast, it occurred to her that this weekend may just be more entertaining than she thought.

##  *  * *

Lauren spent the rest of Saturday afternoon in June’s company, which wasn’t necessarily unusual for them, but they were both more of the type that enjoyed their privacy over watching TV together. Lauren couldn't remember the last time they had spent the whole afternoon together rather than separately cloistered in their rooms doing homework or spending a bit of quality time with male companions. Despite living under the same roof, they more often spent time together when they were out with friends or had company over.

When six o'clock rolled around, June insisted that Lauren watch her pump. After arguing about it for ten minutes, Lauren stood in the doorway and watched June empty her swollen breasts and fill the dual tanks to the brim before she was done. It flowed out of her like a fountain for nearly five minutes and Lauren had to admit she was impressed. Afterward, June also insisted that Lauren measure her every evening before bed so they could document her size in the morning and make sure she wasn't milking in secret at night. Lauren ran to her bedroom and returned with a six-foot measuring tape she still had laying around from her days of working the floor at a lingerie boutique. She took several measurements, starting with the standard bust and underbust, followed by the circumference of each breast before finishing with a rough length and width measurement for comparison later on. All told, June measured in at a very full 36DD, even totally empty.

The process finished, they said good night and went to their respective rooms. Lauren was convinced that June was overselling her abilities and was sure to end up ready to blow by Saturday night, but she would be lying if she claimed she wasn't interested in seeing just how long June could truly go in the end.

##  *  * *

On Sunday morning, Lauren found June buttering toast in the kitchen without so much as a hint of distress. She wore a t-shirt and tight jogging pants. Lauren could tell that her breasts were a bit larger than they had been the night before, so June wasn't just slow to produce as she had half-suspected.

“Good morning,” June said politely as she entered. “Want some toast?”

“Sure,” Lauren said, taking a seat at the small round table set off to the side of the small kitchen.

June pulled two more slices of bread from the bag on the counter and pushed them into the toaster before taking her seat and digging in, scrolling through something on her phone. Lauren seized the opportunity and tried to sneak a closer look at her chest.

“Do you want to measure them again?” June asked dryly without looking away from her own phone, chewing a bite of toast. “Or just stare? I don’t really care either way, but can you get it over with?”

Lauren flushed as she stood up and walked over to the toaster.

"No, I, er, just wanted to get an idea of how big you were getting." Lauren managed to say between constant stammering.

June only continued reading and chewing undisturbed.

"Sorry." Lauren said after the awkward pause.

“For what? I'm just teasing you, I already said I don't care. I'm probably nowhere near as big as I'll be when I win this thing, to answer your question.”

Lauren spent as much time as she could spreading jam on her toast so June wouldn't see her beet-red face. Bet or no bet, it was embarrassing to get caught ogling another woman’s chest so brazenly, especially a friend's.

June picked up her small plate and took it to the sink just as Lauren sat down with her breakfast, still slightly red in the face.

“If you want to get a good look at my tits later, just let me know. I’d hate for you to think I was cheating.”

Lauren could tell June was teasing again, but she didn’t look up or respond as her roommate walked out of the kitchen and went out into the living room.

"You can act all high and mighty now," Lauren finally burst out as June left the room. "But you _will_ need to pump eventually!"

June only ignored her.

##  * *  *

Sometime later, once Lauren had gotten over her mild embarrassment, she made her way out to the living room. June was sitting upright on the couch, thumbing through a fitness magazine while a sitcom rerun played on TV.

“We need to measure you again,” Lauren said as she entered the living room wielding the tape measure once again. “Or did you forget?”

“No, I’m ready,” June responded, standing up and pulling her shirt off nonchalantly. “I just figured you saw what you needed to earlier. Go right ahead.”

Lauren walked over to her and wound the tape around her body to measure her breasts, shocked to find that she had gone up more than a full cup size since the previous night.

"You’re kind of between F and G,” Lauren announced once she was done. “I guess I can say with some certainty that you let them go all night. Anyway, do you want to try to find something to watch together? I think there's a new season of Anvil out this week."

"Oh yeah,” June said as she sat back down. "Sure, put it on."

As Lauren sat across from her roommate, preparing to binge their favorite metalworking competition, she found herself frequently sneaking glances at June’s chest between scenes. She was now utterly captivated by the process. With every hour, June grew a little larger, her already impressive tits continuously swelling as they filled with milk. Lauren needed to excuse herself to pump three times throughout the marathon. Infuriatingly, each time she did so June smirked at her as she left as if to say “I told you so.”

Later in the evening, June lounged serenely on the sofa. Unbothered by her growing breasts, she yawned and stretched, putting her nipples on full display as her shirt was pulled tight over her bosom. She went without a bra since there was little point in wearing one she had every intention of outgrowing before the end of the day and they were so firm with milk she hardly needed one.

Lauren had noticed that June’s nipples seemed to be perpetually hard now, though whether it was because the whole process was somewhat of a turn-on for her or due to the extreme force her milk ducts were under as she held them shut, she couldn’t be sure. Before bed, they measured June again and found that she had blown up to 36H in a single day, though her breasts were still pillowy soft and seemed as if they could hold a good deal more milk.

Even so, Lauren was all but certain that June would crack by the next evening. In her mind, there was no way any woman, no matter how tough, would be able to hold much more milk than what June was already carrying around. By the following night, she would either give up or spray her milk all over the house, no matter how strong her muscles were supposed to be.

##  *  *  *

Lauren woke up on Monday to find June doing yoga in the living room. She was in a cobra pose, her legs straight out behind her and her spine curved upward, thrusting her chest out and showing off her increasingly swollen tits. Lauren was impressed that she showed no signs of physical strain or discomfort; neither at the pose nor what must have been at least a quart of milk straining within each breast at this point.

"Convinced yet?" June asked cooly without looking up, slowly lowering her upper body to the floor transitioning to a side plank. "I told you I can hold it."

"You shouldn’t get too cocky. There are still days for you to get through."

"We'll see," June said, finishing her routine and standing up with a smug smile. "Not everyone has as much trouble with this kind of thing as you."

She pointed at Lauren's chest, who looked down to see that her boobs were firm and swollen. It was only then that she realized she hadn't pumped that morning. With a grunt of frustration, Lauren walked toward the bathroom to pump before she soaked herself. June chuckled softly and sat on the couch to read an article in one of her many fitness magazines.

##  *  * *

Later on in the evening, the two roommates rented a horror movie and shared a single bowl of popcorn, as they did once every month or so. During a particularly tense scene, an attractive teenage quarterback was inadvisably crawling underneath an old cabin to escape a crazed psychopath. Just as a machete blade suddenly pierced the floor of the cabin and put an end to the would-be hero's attempts to escape, June let out a gasp and involuntarily tossed a handful of popcorn all over herself and the couch. Multiple kernels disappeared into her prodigious cleavage while others squeezed between the couch cushions.

"Seriously?" Lauren asked, incredulous. " _That_ made you jump? You could see it coming a mile away!"

June muttered something she couldn't quite hear.

"What?"

"I liked him, okay?" June said, her face reddening. "He was cute."

Lauren stared at June. It wasn't like her to speak so openly about things like that. Either she was messing with her or…

"No, you're getting full aren't you?" Lauren asked, her lip curling. “Things starting to feel a little... _tight_?”

"Of course not," June bit back, sounding defensive. "I could go on for days."

"June, you don't have to try to impress me anymore. Two full days without milking is insane!"

"I'm _**not**_ full," June growled through gritted teeth. "My shirt just got so tight that it's starting to chafe my nipples, look."

After some effort in stretching her shirt over her overgrown boobs, she shamelessly lifted her shirt and showed Lauren her massively swollen chest. Each breast was nearly the size of a volleyball and firm to the touch. Her nipples were a bright, angry red, and Lauren saw what she meant about the chafing. Then she looked a bit closer.

"Holy shit," she said in awe. "I can see them!"

Lauren was no expert, but even she could plainly see that the impressively large muscles around June's nipple. They must have been under intense strain holding back what had to be a veritable flood of breast milk by now.

"Uh...yeah?" June said quizzically. "I told you they’re strong."

“Does it hurt?”

“Does what hurt?”

“Holding your nipples shut like that. It has to hurt after two days.”

“Not really, not for me anyway. I guess I’ll get tired eventually, but I’m still good to go for a while.”

“So what was the gasping all about, really?”

“Nothing, just my skin getting a little sore. I’m fine.”

Lauren was not convinced, but she let the conversation drop and they watched the rest of the movie in relative silence. Lauren didn’t think June had noticed her looking, but she had definitely caught her rubbing her nipples a few times when she thought no one was looking. Lauren was becoming more and more confident that June was in much more dire straits than she was letting on.

Once the movie was over, Lauren measured June once again. She was up to an L cup by now and Lauren could get a much better look at her skin while she measured, which was stretched so tight it looked oddly shiny. The measuring finished for the evening, June made her way to her room while Lauren went to pump one last time before bed. She tried to make a show of it to tease her milk-laden roommate, but if it worked June showed no sign.

##  *  * *

“You alright there, June?”

“Mind your own business!”

Lauren thought that June was looking a bit rough this fine Tuesday afternoon. In a reversal of their fortunes from Saturday, Lauren had been up and ready to take on the world since just after sunrise, while June looked lethargic and a bit sick; her forehead slick with sweat and her face pale. Lauren had considered knocking on June’s door to ask her why she wasn’t getting up for her morning measurements, but she decided to let her sleep in. It wasn’t as if she could milk herself in her room without leaving plenty of evidence all over.

“All you have to do is say three little words, you know,” Lauren said, openly gloating at this point. “Just say ‘I give up’ and it’ll all be over.”

“I’m telling you,” June muttered. “I’m fine, just leave me be.”

Despite her words, Lauren could plainly see that her normally reserved roommate was far from “fine.” June looked as if she had barely slept at all and she seemed to have had quite the productive evening if her breasts were anything to go by. Her face was flushed with effort and her tits were practically bursting the seams of her largest t-shirt, which was pulled so tight over her expanded chest that Lauren could see the shapes of her engorged nipples poking out as if to pierce the straining fabric. Although June could usually use it as a sort of nightgown, her boobs were now so swollen that the bottom hem of the shirt couldn’t even cover her hips anymore. Judging by the way they barely moved as she walked by Lauren and went into the bathroom they must have been rock hard as well. She pushed the door mostly closed but left the door unlatched so Lauren could enter whenever she wanted.

“We haven't measured yet, but if you try to milk yourself, even a little bit, I’ll know!” Lauren shouted at her through the cracked door.

“Oh shut up!” June shouted over the hissing of the shower as she turned it on. “I’ve already told you I don't cheat!”

Lauren smiled to herself. She now believed there was no way June would make it to the end of the day. Her tits were so massively overfilled that she'd be spraying their contents all over the house if she didn't admit defeat. On the other hand, June was just stubborn and proud enough that she could seriously hurt herself trying to hold back the inevitable flow.

Was that even possible? Would her body allow itself to be injured like that before reflexes kicked in and she just let it all go? Lauren didn't know, but she worried that her roommate was just capable enough that she would end up doing something stupid and injure herself rather than admit defeat.

"June?" She called out once the sounds of running water stopped. "I’m not trying to psych you out or anything, but maybe you should just pump all of that out already. You might actually hurt yourself if you hold it too much longer."

"What?" June snarled as she ripped the door open, her face a grimace of pain and irritation.

"Oh, no, I’m going to prove this to you. I can hold it back as long as I want."

She stood before Lauren, a towel wrapped around her waist and her chest on full display. She couldn't blame June for choosing to go that way. Any towels they had would be pitifully inadequate for the task of covering her tits at that point. The skin on the taller girl's chest was tight as a drum and turning an angry shade of red.

"What? No!" Lauren was getting heated now. "You look like you're about to explode! Just give up and pump and we can put the whole stupid thing behind us."

"Just wait and s–"

June suddenly stopped talking, her eyes clamping shut as she let out a groan and bared her teeth before doubling over. Lauren caught a glimpse of June's bare chest as the towel fell away and she could see that

“I really think—”

“Just measure me,” June said as if nothing had happened. “So I can get dressed.”

Lauren was impressed with June’s iron will, but she was truly beginning to worry that her friend was going to injure herself in the name of belligerent pride. She retrieved her tape and measured June once again, her eyes widening as she read the number aloud.

“56 inches. You’ve put on eight inches since last night. You’re technically up to a fucking T-cup, June.”

She looked up at June to see her smirking again.

“I can still go on,” she said, more to herself than to Lauren, it seemed. “I’m going to win this.”

"Your skin really doesn't look healthy," Lauren said weakly. "You're going to stretch yourself out way too much. It's a miracle you don't have any stretch marks as it is."

She simply let June go by even as she said it. It wasn't going to do any good and she knew it. June went to her room and shut the door, leaving Lauren to stand in the hall, in awe of June’s indomitable willpower despite herself. She could tell, without a doubt now, that June was in pain, but she still didn’t quit. She was every bit as good at holding her milk as she had claimed; even better than that, maybe.

Later that evening, June only came out of her room twice to get something to eat from the kitchen, still looking pale and moving slowly. Each time, she confidently assured Lauren she would be fine, but she wasn’t convinced this hadn’t all been a huge mistake. She tried not to irritate June further with any more talk of giving up. If the past few hours were any indication, she was fairly certain June would never give in even if it killed her. The only hope now was that she would lose control and the problem would solve itself.

Around midnight, Lauren felt herself drifting off on the couch and she decided to just go to bed without measuring June. She figured she would know if June tried to pump in secret at this point, she was absolutely immense. And anyway, she had pretty much proven that she would never sully her good name by doing something like that.

##  * * *

Wednesday morning finally arrived and Lauren was up by five-thirty to get ready for work. She had to work the morning shift at the coffee shop on campus and she really couldn’t afford to be late again. She thought about checking in with June before she left, just to be sure she was alright but decided she probably needed the rest. Against all odds, June was showing every sign that she would manage to pull through until that night. Oddly, Lauren would be happy to admit to her obnoxiously proud roommate that she had been right all along if it meant she wouldn't hurt herself over a stupid bet.

As Lauren left her room to head into the bathroom for her morning pump, she heard a strange sound coming from behind the closed bathroom door. She approached it and knocked softly.

“June?” She called out, tentatively. “I need to get ready for work, are you alright?”

June didn’t answer, and Lauren knocked again. When there was still no answer after a long pause, she began to worry.

“June! Are you alright in there?”

“I—I’m fine!” June’s voice finally called out, sounding strained and tired. “I’ll be out in a second!”

True to her word, June seemed to finish whatever she was doing and opened the door. Lauren’s jaw almost hit the floor when the door opened to reveal her roommate’s latest developments.

Her tits were larger than the biggest implants Lauren had ever seen, not that she was an expert. They were nearly four times the size of June’s head, and so firm they sat just beneath her collarbone at their highest point. They were jutting out from her chest like beach balls forced under a flesh-colored shirt.

“Holy shit!” Lauren shouted before she could stop herself.

“I need to get to my room now, please,” June said in a tone of voice that was a little too measured. “I just need to lay down for a while.”

“You _need_ to get all of that out of you, June!”

“I’m not pumping until six o’clock. You’ll see.”

“This is so stupid! I don’t want you to hurt yourself over some stupid challenge! Look, you win if it matters so damn much!”

“That’s not what we agreed. I either lose control or make it to six o’clock. Those are the rules.”

June began to walk towards her bedroom, looking tired and pale as ever. Lauren reached out to take hold of her arm. She wanted to convince June that this had all gotten out of hand and she was taking a stupid challenge way too seriously. However, before she could touch her, June let out a strange squeak that was very unlike her and hunched over.

"No, no, no, not now!" June muttered so that Lauren could barely make out what she was saying. "I'm so close!"

"June, what's—"

June suddenly lurched forward as if to try to run for her room, but she only made it a few steps before she leaned one shoulder heavily against the wall and breathed heavily for a moment before turning with her back against it, sliding down to sit on the floor.

"Well, I guess," she gasped out between deep breaths. "You were right after all."

Lauren didn't process what she was saying at first, but then a forceful jet of pearly milk began to spray from each of June's nipples and she let out a sensual groan of long-awaited relief. It spattered against the opposite wall of the hallway and began to pool across the floor. Lauren was silently thankful that they had tile floors because she wasn't sure they would ever be able to clean up the flood June was releasing otherwise.

Lauren stood and watched June rub her nipples and milk herself before she realized she could mitigate the damage somewhat. She rushed into the bathroom and retrieved June's breast pump, moving her hands out of the way and affixing the flanges over her nipples before switching it on. June let out a groan and Lauren witnessed the largest quantity of milk she had ever seen come out of a woman in record time. The pump was full after only a few short seconds and Lauren had to rush to empty it while June sprayed her contents out into open tubing, which dribbled milk into the empty reservoir bays.

Lauren returned and hooked everything up again, only for June to fill it once more. Each tank was roughly 16 ounces so she had already released more than a gallon and it looked as if she had more than twice that still to come. It was going to be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission from someone who wishes to remain anonymous. They gave me the general idea of what they were looking for and I went with it.


End file.
